dickensandtrollopefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Felix Carbury
Sir Felix Carbury Son of Lady Carbury Brother of Hetta Carbury Cousin of Roger Carbury 'Chapter II' “When he talked of love, he not only thought that he was talking nonsense, but showed that he thought so” (22-23). #Dishonesty #Seduction 'Chapter IV' He [ Melmotte ] did not, however, conceive that the young baronet had as yet addressed his girl in such words as Felix had in truth used when they parted” (43). #Secrets #Seduction After telling Marie Melmotte he likes her “better than any one else in the world”: “He had studied the words as a lesson; and, repeating them as a lesson, he did it fairly well. He did it well enough at any rate to send the poor girl to bed with a sweet conviction that at last a man had spoken to her whom she could love” (43). #Seduction #Premeditation 'Chapter V' “The ready-money transactions had not lasted long through the night” (46). Sir Felix wants things to be “squared” before they play again so that he can get real money, but the losers, Lord Grasslough and Miles Grendall , are resistant. #IOUs 'Chapter VII' Lady Carbury finds IOUs in Felix 's room “signed by other men” (59). #IOUs 'Chapter X' “Latterly very little ready money had passed hands, -- very little in proportion to the sums which had been written down on paper, -- though Sir Felix was still so well in funds as to feel himself justified in repudiating any caution that his mother might give him” (83). #IOUs #Trust In the game of cards played with Fisker, the different IOUs being passed around are labelled with their owner’s initial. Miles Grendall ’s are “peculiarly plentiful and very unattractive on these commercial occasions” (84). When Mr. Fisker wins 600 pounds worth of IOUs from Felix , Felix needs his own debtors to pay, since he had gambled with the others’ IOUs. The others argue that Felix should pay up because they were not expecting to have their IOUs “brought up in this way” (84). #IOUs 'Chapter XVII' “She [ Marie Melmotte ] longed to be told by him that he loved her. He [ Sir Felix Carbury ] had no objection to tell her so, but, without thinking much about it, felt it to be a bore” . . . . “‘Do you really love me well enough,’ she whispered. ‘Of course I do. I’m bad at making pretty speeches, and all that, but you know I love you.’ ‘Do you?’ ‘By George, yes. I always liked you from the first moment I saw you. I did indeed.’ It was a poor declaration of love, but it sufficed” (146). #Facility with Language #Seduction #Dishonesty 'Chapter XVIII' “and when he [ Felix ] sneaked over to her [ Ruby Ruggles ] a second and a third time, she thought more of his listless praise than ever she had thought of John Crumb ’s honest promises” (152). #Facility with Language #Seduction Felix promises to come back and see Ruby the next week: “As he made the promise he resolved that he would not keep it. He would write to her again, and bid her come to him in London, and would send her money for the journey” (153). #Letters #Seduction #Dishonesty 'Chapter XX' “Felix looked at her as she said this, and thought that he saw more in her countenance than he had ever read there before” (168). #AbstractReading 'Chapter XXII' Marie wants Felix to communicate to her the result of asking Melmotte for permission for their engagement: “‘Shall I come up again?’ ‘No; but leave a note for me here under cover to Madame Didon .’ . . . ‘Or send it by post, -- under cover to her. That will be better’” (190). #Letters #Possibility of Exposure 'Chapter XXIV' Felix wants to by a thousand pounds worth of shares of the Railway but half his money is in the form of IOUs from the Beargarden men. #IOUs Felix ’s note to Marie after he spoke with her father about their engagement: “‘Dear M., ‘Your father cup up very rough, -- about money. Perhaps you had better see him yourself; or would your mother? ‘Yours always, F.’” (197). #Letters Dolly tells Felix that Melmotte is about to owe Dolly money for selling property, and that Felix can tell Melmotte that he can put some of that toward Felix’s shares since Dolly owes Felix money. Felix says, “‘You could write me that, -- in a business sort of way.’ ‘I couldn’t do that Carbruy. What’s the use? I never write any letters. I can’t do it. You tell him that; and if the sale comes off, I’ll make it straight’” (198). #Letters #Permanence IOUs are non-transferrable. When Miles Grendall starts winning card games because he is cheating, Paul Montague hands over “ready money” to him. Felix asks Paul to take some of his IOUs and for Paul to give Felix the money so that Felix is benefiting by getting the “ready money” and Miles just wins his own IOUs back. However, Miles declares that his IOUs can’t be transferred to others, and the rest of the players agree with Miles because they say it’s unfair that Felix should benefit when they all have Miles’s IOUs and could trade them with Paul (200-201). #IOUs 'Chapter XXV' “Marie was dissatisfied with her letter [[Sir Felix Carbury|Felix] ], -- not because it described her father as ‘cutting up rough.’ To her who had known her father all her life that was a matter of course. But there was no word of love in the note. An impassioned correspondence carried on through Didon would be delightful to her” (203). #Letters #Seduction “She [ Marie ] could write to him [ Felix ] at his club, and having no such fear [ of exposure ], she could write warmly” (204). #Letters #Possibility of Exposure “‘Dearest, Dearest Felix , ‘I have just got your note; -- such a scrap! Of course papa would talk about money because he never thinks of anything else. I don’t know anything about money, and I don’t care in the least how much you have got. Papa has got plenty, and I think he would give us some if we were once married. I have told mamma, but mamma is always afraid of everything. Papa is very cross to her sometimes; -- more so than to me. I will try to tell him, though I can’t always get at him. I very often hardly see him all day long. But I don’t mean to be afraid of him, and will tell him that on my word and honour I will never marry any one except you. I don’t think he will beat me, but if he does, I’ll bear it, -- for your sake. He does beat mamma sometimes, I know. ‘You can write to me quite safely through Didon. I think if you would call some day and give her something, it would help, as she is very fond of money. Do write and tell me that you love me. I love you better than anything in the world, and I will never, -- never give you up. I suppose you can come and call, -- unless papa tells the man in the hall not to let you in. I’ll find that out from Didon, but I can’t do it before sending this letter. Papa dined out yesterday somewhere with that Lord Alfred, so I haven’t seen him since you were here. I never see him before he goes into the city in the morning. Now I am going downstairs to breakfast with mamma and that Miss Longestaffe . She is a stuck-up thing. Didn’t you think so at Caversham? ‘Good-bye. You are my own, own, own darling Felix. ‘An I am you own, own affectionate ladylove, ‘Marie .’” (205). #Letters #Seduction #Possibility of Exposure #Proximity Felix did not appreciate Marie's impassioned love letter (205).